


Rahmbo [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Sometimes they forget: she's a political science major.





	Rahmbo [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rahmbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610882) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> So this was one of those times when I recorded something before checking if there was already a podfic of it. :P  
> Let's hear it for Repods!

**Title:** Rahmbo

 **Fandom:** Avengers + Thor

 **Author:** waldorph

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 2:56

**Summary:**

Sometimes they forget: she's a political science major.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610882#children)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Rahmbo.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely go check out the two other versions of this by Knight_tracer and opalsong.
> 
>   * [[Podfic of] Rahmbo](/works/809277) by [knight_tracer](/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)
>   * [Rahmbo [PODFIC]](/works/5969137) by [Opalsong](/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)
> 



End file.
